


妹妹

by huhisoa



Category: bl r18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa





	妹妹

性别认知障碍琳

 

卜凡升高二的暑假，妈妈给他带来一个妹妹。

不是亲的，是捡来的，是她老同学的孩子，那个女人老公跑了，家里所有的钱都花去打官司，房子财产全输了，就留下个半大的孩子，人也疯了，天天在家里打孩子，妈妈说看着太可怜了，再怎么样孩子都是无辜的，她实在看不下去就带回来了，先在咱家住一阵，等那疯女人好一点了再送回去。

那孩子穿着好短的连衣裙，有点旧了，一边吊带要短一截，发黄的裙面上面是圆点图案，胳膊大腿都还是未发育的细瘦，布料空荡荡的贴在皮肤上。身上都是伤，全都露出来，新的旧的，肉红色的伤痕覆盖在暗沉的结痂上，看着很惨，说话也不敢大声，手指绞在一起把裙边揉的皱皱的，怯怯的看卜凡，哥哥好。他还是小孩子，哪里都小，卜凡高了他有一个头还多，只看得到他的头顶，毛茸茸乱糟糟的卷发，像疏于照顾的小狗，还有两个别得歪七扭八的鹅黄色发夹，卜凡不知道该不该伸手握一握还是摸摸他的头，感觉都不合适，于是短促的点点头，妹妹好。

妈妈是等王琳凯进了房间才悄悄和卜凡说的，那不是妹妹，是弟弟。啊？卜凡没懂。穿着裙子别着小发夹的，居然不是妹妹？  
唉，说来话长，之前这孩子也肯定因为这个病在学校被排挤了吧，回家又被亲妈不理解毒打。母亲叹口气，语气里满是心疼，拍拍卜凡肩膀，总之你要多照顾他情绪，如果他没提，你就别提这件事。  
母亲说是病，卜凡听着感觉刺耳，他还未完成的认知里虽然还没见过王琳凯这样的存在，但总觉得一个乖顺胆小看上去无害的小孩怎么会被排作异类，只因为喜欢的和正常男孩不一样？总之对着王琳凯那张脸卜凡没法说他有病。

家里只有两个房间，王琳凯自然就被安排在卜凡房间，两个床，卜凡把大一些的那个让给他。一进去卜凡都没找到他，叫了几声也没人应，最后是在床和柜子夹角的角落里发现他的，把自己埋在毯子和衣服下面，在角落缩成一团像恐惧极了的猫咪。

你怎么躲在这儿？  
王琳凯低着头不说话。  
别怕，弟弟。  
这儿没人会伤害你。

卜凡伸出手，只看得见毛毯下面露出一个黑黝黝的眼睛，卜凡等了很久，等到他愿意把手伸出来，从角落里出来，卜凡给他找了ok绷和药水，让他坐在自己旁边，给他把那些伤口都抹平。期间王琳凯没出声，卜凡就专注给他上药，一抬头看见一对黑亮的眸子盯着自己。  
好了，这些伤口过两天就会好了。卜凡被盯着有些窘迫，撇开目光，他站起身揉一把王琳凯的脑袋，像幼型犬的柔软。你先休息会，房间里的东西你都可以用，有什么事儿叫我。

晚上睡觉的时候卜凡发现床上没人，房间里又悄无声息的，这只胆怯的猫咪又不知道躲到哪里去。卜凡打开房间灯，四处找了一圈没找到，又去外面客厅找了一圈。母亲出去了，家里突然空无一人，要是回来知道自己把弟弟弄丢了那可完了。

卜凡开始翻遍所有地方，厨房、阳台、立柜，甚至洗衣机。这个弟弟难不成真是个会化形的猫咪？

最后还是找到了——  
居然躲在卧室衣柜里睡着了。

身上的裙子也没换，皱巴巴缩在一起，就那么歪在一边头靠着硬硬的木板自然的睡着了，就好像习惯了很久的事情一样。  
卜凡心里不怎么舒服。  
他把王琳凯从柜子里抱出来，轻手轻脚放在他的床上，还没沾着床边，王琳凯哼哼唧唧的醒了，睡眼迷离的看着卜凡，似乎认不得他是谁，又瞥见旁边的床，突然开始剧烈挣扎起来，一边抱着脑袋像是防御的姿势。

不要！不要！！  
我不睡床，妈妈我错了！  
我错了，我不会睡床的，呜呜呜呜…别打我。

卜凡心都揪起来了。  
他不想想象之前这个弟弟经历了什么，那个疯女人是怎样把自己的孩子当作宠物一样虐待，他难以想象这么小的年纪的王琳凯经历这些会有多大的心理创伤。他轻拍王琳凯的背，反复安抚他，  
弟弟，你不是在家，别紧张，你看看我是谁？你不会再见到你妈妈了，没人会伤害你，别怕。

王琳凯好像真的得到了安慰一点点平缓下来，他看清了眼前的人。  
普凡哥哥…

 

但他依旧对睡床有抗拒，扒在卜凡怀里不下来。  
这样吧，哥哥和你睡一起，别害怕。  
王琳凯埋在他颈窝不点头也不摇头，死活就是不下来，仿佛卜凡身上比哪里都安全。  
卜凡就那么抱着他以一种照顾小婴儿的姿势搂着他睡了一晚上。

从那以后王琳凯似乎克服了对于睡床的恐惧，只要是睡在卜凡怀里。

战战兢兢地小动物走出第一步，对环境的接纳就快了很多。

卜凡发现他很多习惯，比如喜欢吃芝士薯片以及一切会疯狂滋生卡路里的油腻零食，可他不胖，体质很特别，每天窝在沙发里大嚼爆米花披萨薯条也不会长一点粉刺或青春痘，白嫩的像是上天赏赐给他的礼物。  
比如他喜欢撒娇，比一般男孩子甚至女孩子都粘人，和卜凡熟了之后像找到主人的小狗，看电视要坐在卜凡怀里，晚上睡觉要卜凡抱着，到哪都要跟着他的卜凡哥哥。有时卜凡会觉得他过分粘人了影响到他写作业了就让他先自己呆着，王琳凯就那么几小时巴巴的在边上看着他，看得卜凡也没招，只能让他又软乎乎地缠上来，趴在背上或者骑在脖子上。  
比如他更喜欢听卜凡喊他妹妹，偶尔卜凡会混着喊，明显的发现叫他弟弟时他总是疏于回应，但一叫他妹妹他就会甜甜地缠上来，眼角都笑的弯弯的。

 

母亲把王琳凯当第二个孩子，当成小女儿一样疼，给他买漂亮的衣服，带他去服装店试他最喜欢的裙子，因为他还小，长相又秀气，穿同年纪的女装都不违和，店里的人也都夸他小姑娘穿什么衣服都好看。母亲也每天给他梳头，让他不再是一头乱毛，一根根的小辫子都妥帖整齐。好好收拾过的王琳凯很漂亮，每天放学卜凡带他在身后总有同学过来打招呼问他上哪交了个小女友。

他开朗多了，但依旧还是有点胆小，家里来了客人或者遇见陌生的人夸他，他也不敢说话，就会躲在后面攥着他卜凡哥哥的衣角。卜凡就会替他说话，我这个妹妹太害羞了，见那么多人他不好意思啦。

妹妹也很爱看那些无聊的电影，什么类型的都有，最近一段时间他沉迷爱情片，他才十四岁，看得半懂不懂，看见男女主角见面之后激动的相拥接吻他就好奇，问卜凡，两个人为什么要互相啃嘴巴。卜凡快十八了，当然懂的比他多，但也不知道怎么解释，挠挠头专注摆弄手里的游戏机，就是两个互相喜欢的人，就会那么做。

王琳凯就突然从卜凡胳膊下面钻进来，他很瘦，轻易就被卜凡环在怀里，他咬着指头认真看卜凡打游戏，可看不太懂，又去看卜凡半边侧脸，过了一会闷闷的问一句。  
普凡哥哥喜欢我吗？  
喜欢啊。  
卜凡专注于最后一关没思考就接了一句。

唇上就被肉嘟嘟的东西覆盖住了，卜凡眼前的画面也全都变成了粉红色，死死占据了他全部视线——是妹妹肉粉色的睡裙，还有他嫩粉的脸颊，还有他发育过度的嘴唇。  
妹妹也根本不会亲，除了第一下让卜凡目眩神迷了一两秒，剩下都像闹着玩一样，舔一下咬一下，卜凡不动，他就根本不知道怎么做，气呼呼的去看卜凡。  
哼，一点意思也没有嘛。  
然后从卜凡胳肢窝底下钻出来，举起遥控器要换台。

然后卜凡起身从身后把他压了下去，给了他一个真正的吻。

从那以后妹妹就上瘾了，总是缠着他要吻，次数多了他的技巧也上来了，有几次把卜凡都撩硬了，还摸着卜凡鼓囊囊的胯间一脸天真的看着，你这里怎么了哥哥？他是真的不懂，卜凡也觉得太小，不想让他那么早懂。有那么两回，他俩在厨房接吻，差点就要被开门回家的母亲撞见，卜凡立马把他从身上抱下来草草整理两下衣服，母亲一推门进来，卜凡觉得此刻他们两个人脸肯定红的不正常，母亲只是看了一眼问他们不开灯在干嘛呢，卜凡说在给妹妹做饭呢，妹妹就在后面揪着卜凡的围裙笑得停都停不下来。

 

有一次卜凡觉得自己犯了罪，他把妹妹的裙子脱下来了。  
他和妹妹亲到两个人都浑身燥热，妹妹一直嘟囔好热好热，却用手去解卜凡的领口，一颗颗纽扣在妹妹细细的指头下崩盘，赤裸的肌肤贴上来更加催化了这种温度。  
妹妹的身子还没发育，像小孩一样柔软，又有着青春期的敏感，刚舔上他的胸口就红了一片，卜凡又去吻他的嘴唇，妹妹的喘息就都被他吞吃，同时他的欲望也被妹妹吃进去，顶得很深，妹妹的身子不住的抖，像承受不了巨大的情欲与快乐，呜呜地哼唧，听不出快乐还是痛苦，泪珠子像断线一样往下掉。

结束后妹妹幼小单薄的胸膛就贴着他喘，两个人都像从水里爬上岸，卜凡舍不得拔出来。

对不起。卜凡说。  
妹妹手臂还缠着他的脖颈，软软的像柳条，嘴唇依依不舍的碰他，他年纪太小，即便这时候他还是一副不谙世事的天真模样。喜欢，我喜欢哥哥。

有时候卜凡也能感觉到他想要出去，想要回归自由的心，妹妹开始越来越多的望着窗外，越来越不习惯呆在家里。  
有一天妹妹告诉他，我想要回去跳舞，哥哥。  
卜凡才意识到他并不是他能禁锢在身边的小鸟。

王琳凯在上一个初中是因为写给男同学的情书被发现而被开除的，那时候他还不穿女装，因为大家都把喜欢男孩的男孩排作异类，王琳凯在学校没有朋友，下了课就一个人去练舞室跳舞，也没人和他说话，路上碰见他，都是嬉笑嘲讽的言语。

他们都说，王琳凯，你有病。  
王琳凯，你是不是有病。  
王琳凯，你肯定有什么毛病。  
去看看病吧，王琳凯。

王琳凯很小，就感受到孤独。他被排挤被挖苦，被一遍遍告诉男孩喜欢男孩就是有病，他开始去观察那些女生，是不是变得和他们一样，就可以喜欢男生了。他休了学，在家把自己打扮成女孩子的模样，意外的很合适，他偷妈妈的口红和裙子，穿在自己身上，像没发育的女孩。

母亲撞破他，像看见扫把星，王琳凯，你是不是有病，我发现你就他妈和你爸那一帮人一样都有病！  
亲生母亲打他，骂他，朝夕相处几年的同学唾弃他，亲生父亲当没生过他一样不管不顾，却是一个不认识的阿姨接走了他，给了他前面一生没有过的母爱，还有一个不认识的哥哥接纳了他，把这个没人要的他当世界上最好的珍宝一样宠着。

王琳凯有些想哭，他想走，但他舍不得。

他前面十几年的人生都是灰色，只有卜凡一个人接纳了他，并且完全理解他，他从卜凡这里找到了新的生命。  
可他还想去跳舞，他喜欢跳舞。他要去更远更好地地方学跳舞了。  
他和卜凡说想回去跳舞的时候已经做好了告别的准备。卜凡和他说想要做什么就去做，不要担心。

但他始终没告诉卜凡他会走，他只是问他。  
哥哥，会不会我变回男孩子的样子你就不喜欢我了？  
卜凡笑着去摸他头发，想什么呢，我又不是因为你穿的像女孩才喜欢你。  
我喜欢的是你，王琳凯。  
不管你想做男孩还是女孩，我都一样喜欢你。  
哭什么鼻子呀。卜凡笑。  
我还得去看看你跳舞呢。  
卜凡像刚见面那会一样揉乱他的头发。

王琳凯蹲下去抱着膝盖哭得很惨。  
卜凡给他擦眼泪，笑他哭的好丑，又不是见不到了，弟弟。

 

他走的时候拿走一件卜凡的衬衣，把那些女孩的衣服都留下了，他又变回最开始的那个王琳凯。他还有很多未完成的事情。卜凡留给他微信和电话，王琳凯很少用，因为平时见不到的时间很少，这会他突然在微信上给卜凡发了一张照片，是他走的时候站在镜子前拍的一张，穿着男孩的衣服裤子，应该是第一次给卜凡看他男孩的样子，跳舞时候穿的宽松裤子和大T恤，还有反扣的棒球帽，卜凡没一会就回过来消息，不错啊弟弟，原来你这么一穿还挺帅，王琳凯没回，过一会卜凡又发来叫他好好练舞，还问他晚上想要吃什么。

王琳凯忍不住又哭了，眼泪鼻涕都粘在那件衬衫上，坐上离开的车时太阳一点点在后面落下去，那座城市也一点点远去，他所有不舍和回忆都无法反悔了。  
王琳凯猛然意识到夏天就快要过去了，他的十四岁就要结束了。


End file.
